


I'm Only Me When I'm Around You

by Polaroid_Memoir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cigarettes, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir
Summary: Gavin and Nines duck out of Hank and Connor's wedding party for a little slice of peace.___from this prompt-[Prompt: Gavin/Nines - Night Walks Away from A Gala + Sharing a Wedding Dance At Someone Else's Wedding]
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65
Collections: Polaroid's D:BH Prompt Collection





	I'm Only Me When I'm Around You

They'd been awake for far too long, and the ceremony was nice n'all but, there just wasn't much to do at this point in the evening. Hank and Connor were doing their evening couple photos with the photographer, so the dance floor had been cleared for that. The amount of artifice rubbed Gavin up the wrong way, it was clear that Hank and Connor were in love, they didn't need to pose for the same photo fifty times in a row— But wasn't his wedding so he shouldn't say anything (despite really wanting to).

"I'm bored," Gavin sighed.

"Want to go for a walk outside? It's a nice evening, and I'm sure you could use the _fresh air_ ," Nines offered

"Yeah, you're right, I could use a smoke," Gavin smiled at Nines, thank fuck they were together again.

The start of the day had them separated for way longer than Gavin liked; with Nines being Connor's best man and Gavin as Hank's. Gavin didn't really notice it until they did have to be separated but, they really did live in each other's pockets and _both_ of them hated being apart.

They ducked out of the main hall of the estate and wondered aimlessly around the grounds. Gavin pushed a cigarette into his mouth and patted down his suit pockets.

"Shit," He mumbled around the butt of the cigarette, "Lighter."

Nines pulled a lighter from his inside jacket pocket and handed it to him… It was his fucking lighter too.

He raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"You left it on the table at dinner so I picked it up," Nines smiled at him.

"Really? I'd be fucked without you," Gavin shook his head and lit his cigarette.

They walked for a while in silence, their elbows knocking together, they never really held hands as much, this was just more their thing, letting the other inside their personal bubble. The both knew it was a privilege no others were afforded.

After a while, they'd done a full loop of the main building, and they hovered just outside, out of view of the main hall.

"I don't feel much like going back in there right now," Nines said, his face pinching into a scowl.

"So we'll stay out here for a while. It's chill. It's not like they need us anymore, our obligations are done," Gavin said. He stubbed his cigarette out on the bottom of his shoe and put the butt in his pocket to avoid littering.

Then, soft waltz music started to play, muffled though the closed doors of the building, but distinctive nonetheless.

"Guess we're missing a chance to dance," Gavin said smiling at Nines.

"Why not here?" Nines asked, so earnestly that it made Gavin melt a little. They hadn't danced yet, Gavin didn't like it when people saw them being tender together. That was for them.

But here, tucked around a corner and out of sight, it was different.

"Fuck it, why not," Gavin replied, as he stepped closer to Nines.

Of course, Nines would lead, he was taller and Gavin had two left feet. Nines' arm around his waist felt like a security blanket, and when Nines' took his hand he could tell he'd started to blush. Shit. He hated that he got like this but fuck, Nines made him so soft.

"You look gorgeous tonight," Nines whispered against Gavin's hairline.

"Shit Nines, there's only so much I can take at once," He turned his face and pressed against Nines' shoulder.

"No need to be shy Gav, it's just us," Nines teased now.

"I fuckin' hate you," Gavin said as he laughed.

"I hate you too," Nines answered back, a call back to the beginning of their partnership, a phrase that had morphed meaning as they got to know each other more intimately. They both knew what it really meant. Neither of them had to say the actual words.

And that was how it worked for them, if it made them weird well, fuck whoever thought that. It was their relationship, all that mattered was how they felt about each other, and however they chose to express that was up the them.


End file.
